Spawn of Evil
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: "There was once upon a time, in another place an evil kingdom who many dared to face and the ruler was a boy so mean. A spoiled, taunting prince who was only age 16. And beside him were two loyal servants, who he took interest in greatly." Part One of the "Evil" Series. AU. Inspired by Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Spawn of Evil I**

* * *

><p><em>"There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age fourteen."<em>

I rule simply, critically and just. I am the prince of this land. My duty is to my people.

But of course, I may be hypocritical. They never get my help at all! I always tell them that if you're in a tight spot, go to those who take from you. You know, obviously not me. But don't try to overthrow me. I'm not a totalitarian. I simply tell you how it is.

"If you're short on money that's no fearful thing. Just take it from those who you dangle on a string. To those who feel that they want to bring me down,; will just tidy up my gown…Now, bow to me!"

* * *

><p>At the throne, Prince Noa, sat unamused with how his day was going. 'These idiots don't have the slightest idea how easy I make it for them.' He thought as he stared at the door. Standing by his sides were two servants: one with long black hair and stormy blue eyes and the other with shorter magenta hair and olive eyes.<p>

Looking at the two with an agitated huff he asked, "Mokie, Leo, may you two be kind and open the doors for the next person?" Both bowed slightly and said, "Yes, Your Highness." And swiftly went to simultaneously open the grand doors. Upon the entry of the new person, they closed the doors and went to back to the throne.

Now acknowledging the individual, Noa stood up and stared at the person, a flare of amusement flickering in his eyes. "I'm the ruler of this kingdom, Prince Noa. You called and I have answered. State your name, commoner." Noa said casually.

The individual watched the prince. His posture, high confident, superior. "My name is Joey." The commoner stated, pursing up his lips. The stare the prince gave was unwavering.

"_Joey_…such a name fits a dog. How indecent." Noa taunted. Joey's anger was starting to boil. "You're parents might as well called you Mutt. But anyways, state your purpose here, _Mutt_." Noa causally provoked.

Looking at the prince with heating fury, Joey tried to compose himself and keep a leveled head. "I've come to ask if you would be able to fund for the lower classes jobs and wages. As their representative, I am trying my best to have their needs met." He stated.

Noa simply watched him. Then, he smiled. After that, he bursted into laughter. "Oh how noble! The retched dog has came he with his filth to beg me to give him some treats?" Noa laughed out. Right after, he stopped abruptly. His eyes darkened. "No." He replied.

Taken aback, Joey was in shock. "What?" He asked. Whatever the prince said, he didn't process.

"I said no." Noa repeated.

Joey got agitated. "Why won't you help?" He inquired. Noa watched Joey for a moment before replying.

"Bow to me." Was the response Noa gave. "That's outrageous! I shall do no such thing!" Joey roared.

Noa's face shifted to one of discontent. "Mokuba. Leonardo. Drop him down." He ordered.

"At once, Your Majesty." They said. With a few jabs and a forceful push, Joey was on the floor struggling.

"That would've been so much easier if you just listened, _dog_." Noa stated. "You ask ask for treats yet you don't even do a thing to earn them. How pitiful. Get the guards in here now." He ordered. The guards walked in and bowed. "Please get this dog out of my sight. Now." He said.

"Right away, sir." The guards said, picking Joey up and dragging him. "Is this how you treat your subjects?! Downgrading them in the manner you've done to me?! I shall never forgive this!" Joey yelled as he struggled in the guards grasp.

With Leonardo and Mokuba by his side he smiled with the same fire twinkling in his eyes. "Oh well." He grinned as the doors closed. At this Noa's smile wavered until it turned into a frown.

"How shameful…" He muttered as he sat back on his throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spawn of Evil II**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later…<strong>

Along with his two servants, the Prince of Teal walked casually while they ran an errand. On the way they met the King of Blue and the future King of Pink.

_In the Blue Country_

Noa, along with Mokuba and Leonardo, were swiftly finishing a task that concerned boosting the economy of the Teal Country so that Noa wouldn't encounter a similar subject like Joey. The three would laugh and joke along the way, without a concern in the world.

This day was like no other, with one exception. While the latter joked away, the King of Blue was taking a ride around the kingdom. As the three reached a part of the road, the King of Blue was in front of them, five guards behind him. Noa stopped and watched the King. Leonardo did the same. Mokuba, did not. He never been taken aback in such a manner. He never actually been surprised while he had been in the Teal Country.

"Mokuba! You finally decide to walk back on these grounds. Sadly, you brought the new King of Teal with you." The King stated. "_We_ weren't supposed to see each other ever again…" Mokuba whispered. "So will you finally come back to the Blue Country to be it's rightful prince?" The Blue King inquired.

"I will never come back to such a place! There's no reason for me to be here!" Mokuba yelled, fuming. "Do not take that tone with me! You should remember who _I_ am!" The King roared. "_I disowned you, Nii-sama_. We are no longer brothers…I has those intentions once I _left_…" Mokuba said softly.

"Well, you're back now. And I have no intentions of you leaving. Guards, bring Prince Mokuba back to the palace." The King ordered. Horrified, Mokuba was stunned. Noticing the trepidation in Mokuba, Noa spoke up. "Excuse my intrusion in this family reunion, _Seto_. But I advise that you don't torment my servant in such a way. It angers me much to see them in such a state." Noa said, standing in front of Seto and Mokuba. "_Noa_, you have no connection to this. Keep it that way." Seto seethed.

"Quite the contrary,_ Stepbrother_. I'm part of this family reunion, so I have a say in how things go. Especially when it pertains to my dearest servant." Noa retorted. "I don't care! Guards apprehend Prince Mokuba and bring him back!" Seto ordered. "Not without a fight, _dear brother_." Noa replied slyly, cueing Leonardo to go into a defensive stand, sword ready.

"Charge!" Seto roared. Noa took Mokuba's sword and stood lazily, a sly expression on his face. "Seto, I usually don't fight. But I _will_ keep my servant by my side." He stated.

"You're outnumbered, Noa. Don't try." Seto retorted.

"Well, we shall see," Noa smiled. "Leonardo, watch my back!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>With that, Noa along with Leonardo and the guards ran at each other.<p>

"Do just like we practiced and we will do just fine, understand Leon?" Noa said.

"Of course, my highness." Leonardo replied, running behind Noa's side.

The first two guards attempted to cut Noa but were caught of guard when Noa faltered back and Leonardo sliced the first guard on his neck. The guard stumbled back, trying to fathom how his jugular was assaulted with his helmet on. Unable to actually hold his neck, he bled out.

Seeing that his friend was dead, the second guard rushed toward Leonardo. "Leon, switch!" Noa ordered. Rushing to clash swords with the next opponent.

"Sir, you're fighting a king. Have you no morals?" Noa mocked. "You'll die for killing my comrade." The guard growled. "You'll meet him soon Don't worry." Noa replied, using the force of the guard to spin and push him into Leonardo's blade. The guard howled in pain. Noa then took off the helmet of the guard slitting his throat as Leonardo pulled out his sword.

Looking at Seto, Noa smiled wickedly. "If you keep them coming we'll only get more gruesome." He taunted, earning a scowl from Seto. "Fine! I'll make sure that I retrieve Mokuba sooner than you think." Seto stated, retreating from the altercation.

* * *

><p>Noticing that the threat was gone, Noa and Leonardo relaxed, watching the petrified Mokuba. "He's going to faint if he keeps that up." Noa sighed. "Leon, carry him please? We're going home." Noa continued, walking his way back to the Teal Country. "Come on Mokie, up you go." Leonardo said to the unresponsive Mokuba as he picked him up, bridal style.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Spawn of Evil III

* * *

><p><strong>In the Teal Country a Few Days Later...<strong>

"Your Highness, it's snack time." Mokuba and Leonardo chimed. They brought in a fruit parfait and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you very much, you two." Noa smiled, beaming at his two most loyal servants. "Is everything fine in the country today?" He asked. The two looked at him warily for a quick moment before Leonardo spoke up. "Prince, since we failed to become economically allied with the neighboring country, the citizens are plotting a revolution. We don't know when, but we must stay alert." Leonardo's words bothered Noa, but he dismissed it as quickly as the emotion came. "I take it that you two will be fine with taking care of the situation?" Noa inquired.

"Of course we will, Prince Noa." The two answered, bowing to the prince. "See, then I have nothing to worry about if the two of you are here." He laughed, content showing on his face as he took a spoonful of yogurt and assorted berries and eating it.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Blue Country...<strong>

"I hate to say this, to you _especially _of all people, but as the king I must." Seto sighed, standing up from his throne. "_Welcome_ to the Blue Country, the country of the sea. I am most certainly _glad_ you were able to come..." He greeted, trying his best to show that he was appreciative towards his guest. His guest watches him and huffs. "Kaiba, skip the fake pleasantries. We _both_ know very well that we are _enemies_, only to be _allies_ just this _once_." The guest replied. "I'd respect your host if I were you." Seto replied. "Oh my. I'm so scared. What can you do, King of Blue? Nothing If I'm correct. For you of all people must know why injuring me would not be best for your kingdom." The guest mocked.

"_Shroeder_, I don't care a bit about your status. Just remember that I could've sent your precious _Country of Pink_ down a road of despair." Seto sneered.

"Whatever. Let's simply end this quickly. I have things to do in my own country. And for the last time, my name is _von Shroeder_ not _Shroeder_." Sigfried retorted.

"Fine. Now, to the main purpose. Our brothers, Mokuba and Leonardo went missing three years ago, am I right?" Seto asked. "Correct." Sigfried replied. "Well, good news. Prince Mokuba has been found." Seto stated.

"And nothing of my little brother? What did I come here for then?" Sigfried seethed. "I wasn't finished. Prince Mokuba and Prince Leonardo are together. The problem is where they are." Seto replied. "What do you mean? You found them and lost them?" Sigfried inquired. "No. I was to apprehend them, Mokuba more than your brother, but I was stopped." Seto answered. "How?" Sigfried asked. "Well, since my step fathers death, he split the Burgundy Country into two. I took the left side and Noa took the right. Now there is the Blue Country and the Teal Country. The Teal King, Noa Kaiba, has our brothers as his servants." Seto explained.

"He made a prince his servant?" Sigfried shouted in rage. "He made my brother, a prince, his personal servant!? I will kill him..." While Sigfried raged, Seto spoke up again. "It's not going to be easy. Mokuba disowned me and Leonardo disowned you." Seto walked towards the King of Pink. "We will leave tomorrow. Get yourself ready." He stated, walking away and out of the room afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day - At the Bridge of Hue...<strong>

Joey walked towards to edge of the country, knowing it was to fall to pieces. "It was a shameful place anyway." He grumbled.

He continued walking until he reached the Bridge of Hue, the only way to the Blue Country from the Teal. He stopped and looked at the individuals walking towards the Teal Country. "Oi!" He shouted. They look at him. "What do you want?" The one in blue asked. "If you go there, all you'll get is chaos." He answered. "To kill the Teal King, that's what we need." The one in pink stated. "You're going to kill him?" Joey asked. "Of course we will." The one in blue replied.

"Then, I shall help you." Joey requested. "I can start the revolution now as you go there." He offered. The two others thought for a second. "Fine. What is your name?" The one in blue asked. "I am Joey the Yellow Mercenary." Joey informed. "I am Seto Kaiba, the Blue Countries King, and that there is the Pink Country's King, Sigfried von Shroeder." Seto replied. Joey bowed. "I am glad to be of your service. Hurry to the castle. The citizens will storm it as soon as I reach the capital again." Jeoy informed.

Seto and Sigfried nodded, and rushed to the Teal Castle on their horses. With their head start, Joey ran back to the Capital.

* * *

><p><strong>Teal Country Capital...<strong>

Joey reached the capital in ten minutes. He saw the two horses still galloping towards the castle. That's when he pulled out his sword and thrusted it up. "Everyone! The time of peace is over. No longer will we live under tyranny! Down with the king! Head for the castle!" He roared, resulting all the towns people to rush to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>The Castle...<strong>

Leonardo and Mokuba were walking down the hall to the throne room. "You know I just love being here. You both are the best people ever." Mokuba spoke up, smiling. "Well, I don't try that much, do I?" Leonardo replied sheepishly. "You don't." Mokuba laughed, but stopped once they had reached the next window. "Mokie, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked. "The Revolt...it's beginning!" He yelled, looking at Leonardo. "Prince Noa." Leonardo whispered.

Running into the throne room, the both called out, "Prince Noa!" Startling the prince on his throne.

"What is it, Leo, Mokie?" He inquired. "We must get you out of here. Now." Leonardo stated.

Slam

"No one goes anywhere." Seto and Sigfried stated.

"You are not to be here!" Noa growled.

"Give us our brothers and we shall leave." Seto said.

"No! They chose to be my servants! They threw those pathetic statuses away and are living here happily." Noa replied, informing the brothers.

"I don't care! Mokuba's duty is to the Blue Country as well as Leonardo's being to the Pink. We shall take them by brute force if we need to." Sigfried raged.

"You'll have to use it to get through me." Noa said, taking the swords of his servants.

"I was praying to hear those words." Sigfried grinned, both he and Seto getting into offense.

"Well then," Noa trailed off as he got into a defensive stance. "Come at me!"

"It shall be our pleasure Your Highness!" Sigfried roared as they charged at Noa.

* * *

><p>Noa blocked Sigfried, kicking him in the leg as he prepared for Seto's attack, in which he dodged.<p>

"Stay still so I can chop off your head!" Seto roared, thrusting his sword at Noa as the boy continued to dodge.

"I'm afraid I can't." Noa replied, mocking sadness. "I love those two too much to have them taken from me."

"You vulgar brat! Never say such things about my brother again!?" Sigfried seethed, thrusting at Noa, only to be blocked by him again and kicked swiftly in the head.

"You two are like child's play!" He laughed, dodging more of Seto's flurry of thrusts.

"Then let me ante up!" Sigfried offered, now resulting in synchronizing his attacks with Seto.

Slice.

"Damn!" Noa shouted, falling back. "He dropped Mokuba's sword and held his left arm. Leonardo and Mokuba started to worry.

Noa had a deep gash on his bicep, and switched the hand that he had Leonardo's sword in.

"Now lets see you, you tiny King." Sigfried laughed.

The two continued to attack Noa and Leonardo and Mokuba saw that with his feeble attempts to deflect and repel the constant wave of attacks, he wasn't going to last soon.

"Leon...what do we do?" Mokuba whispered softly, shaking a bit.

Leonardo turned and looked at Mokuba in his eyes, holding his shoulders. "We have to save him. Even if we are too weak, we can save the prince with our lives, remember?" Leonardo answered. "Now repeat with me, 'I will die to protect those I love...'" Leonardo said.

"I will die to protect those I love..."

"'And I swear no matter how I die...'" Leonardo continued.

"And I swear no matter how I die..."

"'I am content that my death saved them.'" Leonardo ended, still looking Mokuba in his eyes.

"I am content that my death saved them." Mokuba repeated, looking Leonardo in the eyes as the both unveiled their hidden daggers.

Holding Mokuba's hand, Leonardo sighed softly.

"Let's die together."

* * *

><p>Noa was frantic.<p>

Was he this weak?

Could he not protect the servants he cared for more than anything?

He'd fail as a King if it was true.

Retreating to his throne, he saw that his servants stood on each side, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Out of breath and tired, Noa tried to prepare for the two charging men rushing towards him.

When they were close enough, they weren't hesitant to prepare for attack.

"We love you."

* * *

><p>Time stopped for Noa.<p>

Mokuba and Leonardo rushed towards their respected brothers sword and were impaled in their chests as they took the daggers covered in poison and thrusted it in their brother's back.

"We...won't let you harm our prince anymore...You will never touch him again...nor see home again..." They chanted, stopping to pull themselves off and to cough out blood.

"I will die to protect those I love...and I swear no matter how I die...and I swear no matter how I die...I am content that my death saved them." They softly whispered as their tears fell down their faces and their brothers sobbed as they began to feel the reaction of the poison, all four fell.

Noa pulled the two close and held them in his arms. "I can't have you two die...wheres the healers?" He sobbed.

"Your highness...don't cry..." The two whispered again, with sad smiles.

"We'll see you again..." Mokuba said.

"In the next life, maybe..." Leonardo continued.

And with that they went limp in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>There was once upon a time in another place<strong>_

_**An evil kingdom who no person dared to face**_

_**And the ruler was a boy so mean**_

_**A tiny little prince who was only the age of sixteen**_

_**His loyal servants loved him oh so much**_

_**They loved him so ardently they they got struck**_

_**And suffered a blow that was for him**_

_**Now they laid in his arms**_

_**Not being able to move again**_

_**As this had resulted**_

_**The Prince began to hate**_

_**He hated everyone and everything**_

_**He never thought it would end up being this way.**_

_**He would now start his tyrannic reign**_

_**And finally accept his name**_

_**This is story for the pained**_

_**By none other than**_

**The Spawn of Evil**

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kirua: This concludes the Spawn of Evil. Next will be Lovers of Evil.

Yami: It won't be coming anytime soon. Next up on our list is Save Me's sequel. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fic of ours.

Kirua: Till next time! Ciao.


End file.
